criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Not Set in Stone
'''Not Set in Stone '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Summerhall City and it's 24th case of the game, also the last one to take place in Summerhall City. Plot Tech expert Ben Hathaway called the team to inform them that Rozetta Pierre and Gina Glinn hijacked the yacht and that they are holding all passangers as hostages. Beat cop Amy Davis said that she can try to trace the call. Few minutes later, she located them on a nearby island. Amber and player got into their boat and went to the island. When they arrived, they found Gina dead with a deep wound on the back of her head. The duo found and interrogated Ben, who said that there is a third person who is helping Rozetta and Gina, but he couldn't find out who that is. Later, team interrogated actress Savannah Blake and Ben's boyfriend Tyler Highmore. Before they could continue their investigation, Amy informed them that yacht cameras filmed Rozetta searching for something on the yacht. After searching the yacht, team found Rozetta and arrested her for masterminding two deaths. When asked about their accomplice, Rozetta denied everything. The team then investigated nearby beach where they found Oliver Piper who passed out. After that, team interrogated Savannah again who said that Gina sold her private photos for money. The duo then investigated the yacht once again and found Ben's mobile phone in Gina's bag. Even though Ben claimed that he dropped it as he was trying to run away, this evidence lead the team to suspect Ben even more for Gina's murder and for being a accomplice. As the team was heading back to their boat, they heard a large explosion at the beach. They arrived and saw Bruno lying down and half-burned. The duo brought him to Philip Perry, who said that he has been burned by molotov cocktail and that he has around 40% chance that he will survive. The team then decided to hurry up and find the killer. After investigating the crime scene once again, they found Tyler's voice recorder that recorded his agrument with Gina, and they've found out that Rozetta never liked Gina and she thought that she was just slowing her escape. The team investigated the yacht and found a box of chocolates that was a gift from Oliver to Gina when they were still friends. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Oliver for Gina's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Oliver said that he never wanted to kill her. When the yacht got hijacked, Rozetta held the main captain captive while Gina drove the yacht to the island. Then, another person threw a smoke grenade at the yacht restaurant, knocking everyone out. Oliver woke up and realized that they placed every passenger in a diffrent place on the island. While trying to find the others, Oliver saw Gina going to the yacht. Since he couldn't let her escape and leave them, he grabbed a stone and struck her over the head, not realizing that he killed her. In tears, Amber then asked him why he threw a molotov cocktail at Bruno, but Oliver said that he didn't do that, meaning that Gina's second accomplice has done that. Team then put Oliver in custody on their boat so that he can attend his trial after they find second accomplice and after they rescue other passengers. After returning to the precinct, V.A.S.A Madison Black wanted to speak with the player immediately after someone had broken into V.A.S.A lobby and stole all of their files, including some that were left there by Order of Specters members. Team thought that it must be the 2nd accomplice, so they went back on the yacht. After investigating the yacht team found a hologram device. After Ben analyzed it, he said that Rozetta sent a message to Demos, telling him that he can now safely break into V.A.S.A lobby and steal their files, revealing Demos as the 2nd accomplice. The team then spoke to Rozetta, who said that Demos broke into V.A.S.A while they were busy rescuing people on the island. Duo then asked her to tell them where Demos is, but Rozetta only told them that Demos already left Summerhall City. Meanwhile, mayor Mandy Pregodich wanted all people on the island to be safely brought to the town. After an hour of searching, team managed to find every passenger and to return them all safely to the town. After that, team attended Oliver's trial, where he got sentenced to 5 years in prison, with eligibility for parole in 2. After all these events, Chief Vanya congratulated the team for arresting Rozetta, serial killer and for safely returning passengers to the town. However, Demos was still free and he had stolen important V.A.S.A and OoS files. Right after she said that, Ben burst into the Chief's office, saying that he found a secret message from Demos in Rozetta's hologram device. Demos revealed that he will be hiding in Little Pheadmouth District and there he will begin his plan. Chief then told the team to prepeare to go to Little Pheadmouth, to finally catch Demos... Summary Victim: * Gina Glinn (found bludgeoned on an island) Murder Weapon: * Stone Killer: * Oliver Piper Suspects BHathawayC24.png|Ben Hathaway SBlakeVC24.png|Savannah Blake THighmoreVC24.png|Tyler Highmore OPiperVC24.png|Oliver Piper RPierreVC24.png|Rozetta Pierre Quasi-suspect(s) MBlackVC14.png|Madison Black MPregodichVC2.png|Mandy Pregodich Killer's Profile * The killer eats ginger. * The killer does crosswords. * The killer eats meatloaf. * The killer weighs 145 lbs. * The killer wears dark blue clothes. Crime Scenes